warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 11
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :When Moth Flight opens her eyes, she is surrounded by spirit-cats, who can now see her. The cats nod to her respectfully, to Moth Flight's surprise. She is excited to catch sight of Gray Wing, who welcomes her. The greeting is repeated by the rest of the spirit cats, who also add that she has come at last. Moth Flight echoes the sentiment in confusion, and Half Moon steps forward to greet Moth Flight, saying that she had been waiting for her. Moth Flight's confusion grows, and she wonders how the cats even know her. Half Moon replies that they know every cat, and watch over them. :Moth Flight asks about the blue-gray she-cat in her dreams, and Half Moon doesn't have an answer for her. When Moth Flight protests that the dreams had led her to the cave, Half Moon reminds her of the moth. It is revealed that the spirit-cats had sent it, hoping that Moth Flight would follow it. Moth Flight starts to reply that she is not special, and Half Moon interrupts her, telling her that she is and that she should carry on being herself. Half Moon goes on to say that Moth Flight's curiosity, dreams, and openness to the world around her make her special, and Moth Flight is surprised, quoting her mother that those things don't fill hungry bellies. Half Moon tells her she'll never be as good a hunter as her Clanmates, but her dreams and strong connection the spirit-cats are stronger than anyone else, and that the Clans would need medicine cats. Half Moon goes on to say that Moth Flight will need to learn healing herbs, and Moth Flight remembers several instances where cats from other Clans had helped with sickness and giving birth. Moth Flight finds herself excited at the thought of healing sick cats. :When Half Moon notices Moth Flight's excitement and stars purring, saying that Moth Flight looks as though she will enjoy the challenge; Moth Flight replies she will. Rainswept Flower pushes forward, fiercely growling that Moth Flight will have to devote herself to her Clan, and Half Moon tells her she'll know in time. Other cats call out that Moth Flight will need to learn healing herbs and read omens - and advice her leader. Moth Flight replies that Wind Runner would never listen to her, but Moon Shadow just replies that she will make her. :Moth Flight asks about the other Clans and their medicine cats, and Half Moon replies that she will have to tell them. Dappled Pelt, Cloud Spots, Pebble Heart, and Micah are all brought forward as starry images by Half Moon and Bright Stream, Jackdaw's Cry, Turtle Tail, and Petal great them respectively. Moth Flight is shocked that Micah is chosen, and Petal replies that she hadn't been a Clan cat either. Half Moon tells Moth Flight that she will have to tell everyone what she has seen. Moth Flight doesn't believe that everyone will believe her, but Half Moon tells her to speak the truth and have the medicine cats meet at the next full moon. Moth Flight panics and protests that she will need more time and that she can not do it. Characters Major *Half Moon }} Minor *Cloud Spots *Pebble Heart *Dappled Pelt *Rainswept Flower *Moon Shadow *Bright Stream *Jackdaw's Cry *Turtle Tail *Micah *Petal *Unnamed tabby *Unnamed tortoiseshell }} Mentioned *Gorse Fur *Dust Muzzle *Wind Runner *Morning Whisker *Slate *Tall Shadow *Clear Sky *Thunder *River Ripple }} Important events Other *The role of medicine cats is established. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Super Edition arc